Constricting Emotions
by Xianyu
Summary: The tale of a human and his Dragonair. Massive sexual content warning. Oh and gooey lovey-dovey feelings. Be warned!


Constricting Emotions

It was springtime, and all of Hoenn was alive with the dance of natures first bloom. Pokemon were fornicating in the forests, people were sharing bouquets of flowers and grass Pokemon abounded. It was also Competition time in Lilycove, and Steve had just finished a high-ranking contest, a beauty contest, with his Dragonair, Sapphire. They had placed second, behind a Beautifly, whose display of luminescent dust and Flash had basically stunned the judges into giving it top marks.

Sapphire had taken it in her stride...or well, her slither, as it were, merely nodding faintly and then turning away from the judges, nuzzling Steve's side reassuringly. They'd win next time.

In form, she was rather large, as most Dragonair's were, With large, inquisitive black eyes that sparkled with playfulness. Her orbs were oddly blue, more reflective, and yet, a little more translucent than normal orbs, like dull sapphires sitting under her chin and along her tail. In fact, that was the reason he had named her. Her only other real point of note, was the Soothe Bell secured to the tip of her tail, sparkling bright gold in the light, chiming a high, pure sound every time she shifted. Sometimes, he caught her curled up, just staring at the bell as she idly swayed it back and forth, like a cat hypnotised by a swaying strand of thread, the golden shape reflected twice in her large, bright eyes.

The little island Steve has christened 'relaxation isle' was almost perfectly round, with a slight bulge jutting out into the ocean where a large, eroded rock rode high above the calm waters, flat and black atop it, perfect for sunbathing after a good swim.

Steve was in the sand next to the silent monolith, protected from the afternoon sun by the rocks shadow, just outside of the water line. It was low tide at the moment, and the rising water would lap at his feet eventually, waking him. Then it would be time to go home.

Sapphire was playing in the waves lazily, twirling her coils through the water and observing the converging ripples she caused with innocent fascination and glee.

Steve gave a lazy sigh and stretched out slowly, yawning happily, and then settling back to doze for a while, happy to sleep lazily on the sand. As he closed his eyes, he saw Sapphire sauntering her way over closer to him. That wasn't strange. She was an affectionate creature.

It had all started on the day he had 'caught' her.

* * *

><p>Storms had been forecast for the coastline, and there was a dark sense of foreboding in the air, heavy thunderclouds roiling on the horizon, flashing with electricity and arcing lightly, while the ocean seethed and frothed angrily, tossing waves upon the beach mercilessly.<p>

Steve had been hurrying home, head down, jacket up to try and protect from stinging sea spray coming off the harsh waves, when he had noticed a commotion in the water.

A flash of light blue amid the deep, churning water, white-wash obscuring the pursuers mostly, but not entirely, yellow wraiths amid the water seeking prey.

And they had found it.

As she reared out of the water with a cry of pain, he could see that her hide was nicked and scratched, sluggish, faint flows of blood glistening on her otherwise pristine body.

The Carvanha's were persistent, and even though their attacks were only usually a hindrance, they were slowly adding up, weakening the Dragonair, and the scent of blood was sending them into a frenzy, attacking her without mercy.

Steve's eyes widened, and he could only stare as the Dragonair thrashed her tail and tried to smack the Carvanha away from her, looking like an angry god rising from the deep to wreak revenge on unrepentant heretics. She was beautiful.

And she was in trouble.

Their eyes met for a moment, and he knew he had to help her. He had to. There was just no way he could walk away and live with himself.

He wracked his mind for an answer as the Dragonair turned and started to glide through the water rapidly, trying to escape her pursuers vainly. But other than run, or fight, her only other option was to let them devour her.

Sprinting besides her as fast as he could, he pointed ahead, to where a long fragmented chain of tiny rock islands arched out from the shore, creating a barrier of sorts.

"Jump over it!" he said hurriedly, huffing for breath already.

The Dragonair gave him an incredulous look, and started to angle off away from it, towards deeper water, where her litheness would no longer help her, before she snarled in pain and writhed, losing speed, allowing the others to catch up with her, and begin nipping and gnawing at her hide, to get at the flesh beneath.

"Jump it!" he called out to her, but received no response from her, continuing to sprint to the long chain of tiny islands, in the frail hope that he could help her.

And then, he came to a stop, panting softly, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, unable to do anything else, frowning deeply, face starting to fall as he saw the broiling, writhing section of water.

A deathly quiet settled over the area...and the water went still.

Steve expected to see a surge of movement, a blooming of blood from beneath the water, something, but there was simply nothing, like the Pokemon has...disappeared.

And then, gloriously, the Dragonair came rising up out of the ocean, powerful coiling movements of her body sending her clear out of the water, three Carvanha following after her vainly.

She hit the water hard, and then she was powering her way towards the spire of rock, further out than he was standing. Steve blinked once, and shook himself free of his awed daze, turning left and starting to sprint along the rocks, leaping from one to the other as he went, trying not to lose any speed, one eye on the water, a hand on his belt, fumbling...this was going to be close.

The water churned and then went still as the Dragonair submerged so she could gain enough speed and angle to get out of the water and clear the rocks, and Steve through everything he had left into one last hard sprint, trying hard to judge where and when she's jump.

He leaped into the air, as high as he could, hand raising like someone trying to catch a ball on a high arc, while besides him, the Dragonair burst from the water in a spray of sea foam.

And the world seemed to slow down.

She was high, too high, he saw with dismay, too high for his outstretched arm to reach her, an inch, a mere inch separating them.

But somehow, he rolled his shoulder as they both reached the zenith of their perfectly-timed jumps, and then...

Contact.

The pokeball held aloft in Steve's hand fairly hummed with power, and the Dragonair was frozen in midair above him for a split-second as a red glow overcame her, before she was sucked into the ball.

Steve himself rolled slightly to the side in midair, instantly elated at his success, before he was brought crashing back to earth with an awkward landing on hard, unyielding rocks, rolling hard with the excess inertia of his leap, releasing the Pokeball by accident as he came to a halt against an upthrust of rock, groaning faintly and grabbing at his back where it had jabbed in.

A Carvanha streaked past him, trying to find the Dragonair, executing the same leaping motion, and his eyes widened, realising his head to get the ball and get back to shore as quickly as possible, diving forwards and then pausing.

One of them had come right up to the edge of the water, and was eyeing the Pokeball with interest. Maybe it knew what it was, and that there was most likely a tasty snack inside it, but it also saw the human, and both froze.

Steve stared at it, eye-to-eye, a hand raising slowly, getting ready to move the moment it did.

"What're you looking at, fishsticks?" he asked, as his other hand came around and slammed a heavy rock into the side of its head, snatching the ball up and springing to his feet, sprinting once more as the Carvanha reeled backwards, stunned.

Frenzied Carvanha flashed past him repeatedly as he ran, one of them even managing to slash a fin across his back, drawing a thin line of blood, but then, he was free, diving down onto the grass near the edge of the shore and panting hard, exhausted, staring at the Pokeball in his hand, grinning through all the pain and aches he had accrued in his little Journey.

With a faint groan, he climbed to his feet, and headed for the pokecentre, the sting of harsh raindrops now not seeming nearly as fierce.

Nurse joy was quite happy to help, and after their wounds were healed, and the storm had abated, he took the Pokeball down to the water, and released the Dragonair.

"Hey girl." he said with a smile, sitting at the edge of the water, tilting his head at her slightly. "Hope you didn't mind me keeping you in the ball so long. Wanted to let you go somewhere quiet and calm. Can't have you injuring yourself right after I save you." he said with a grin.

As he spoke, he looked her up and down carefully, noting in a pleased way that her wounds had healed without incident, not even marring her perfect hide. He himself was not so lucky. He'd always have a sliver-thin scar across his back...but it didn't impede him in any way, so he didn't really care. It was worth it, after all.

The Dragonair looked at him for a long moment, and then surged forwards.

Steve blinked and shirked away as her head slid in towards him, eyes widening, watching that horn with dismay...she was going to headbutt him?

But then, her soft, smooth head was against him, nuzzling at his chest and cheeks lovingly, tailtip coiling around his ankle and squeezing, showing her affection the only way she could.

He smiled when he realised her intention, and laid an arm around her, stroking down her back lovingly a moment, before holding up her pokeball. "This is yours, I believe." he said with a firm nod, before standing up, cocking his arm back, and tossing it as far out to sea as he could.

The Dragonair followed it with her nose, blinking and tilting her head at him, making a soft, inquisitive noise. "You're free girl. Go on, go have some fun." he said with a smile. "Just drop by and visit sometimes, mmkay?"

There was a long pause, and the Dragonair shook her head once, before turning around and disappearing into the water.

"...Or not." Steve said to himself, frowning and sighing faintly, giving her a false salute and turning to walk down the shore and back to Lilycove.

Bonk!

Something small, hard, and largely hollow bopped him on the side of the head, and he rubbed at his temple a moment, blinking. "What the...?"

The Dragonair was at the shore, giving him large, innocent eyes, while his pokeball lay in the sand besides her snout.

"...You don't want me to release you?" he asked after a moment.

The Dragonair nodded firmly.

"Well...I won't say no." he said with a chuckle, reaching for the ball.

But she snatched it out of his way with a deft swipe of the tail, seeming to smile at him playfully. "Oh, I gotta earn it?" he asked, starting to take off his shirt, perking a brow at her as she dragged the pokeball into the water with her.

She nodded happily, grinning and swishing her tail at him teasingly.

Steve laughed faintly and then took a running leap into the water after her, managing to catch one of her tailorbs in his grasp, being tugged through the water by her powerful, and yet delicate coils.

They splashed about for hours, playing in the water with each other, affirming their bond as trainer and pokemon, and more than that, as friends. Sunset found them in the water, golden glows washing across them both, the human sitting on the Dragonair's 'chest', arms loosely around her neck, and head on her nose, just staring into her eyes as she stared back, the liquid black pools sparkling with molten honey reflections off the crystal clear water, and the glimmer of playful love deep inside them.

* * *

><p>That was a full year ago now; time divided between competitions and laziness in almost equal measure. Sapphire was unnaturally affectionate towards him, even before he had given her the soothe bell. The bell had increased the frequency of her displays though. Often, she would slither out of the water and coil around him while he dozed, resting her head on his shoulder, hugging him and holding him close the only way she could.<p>

So it wasn't too much of a surprise when he awoke with her coils around him, her head resting on his stomach, rising and falling slowly with his breathing, her tailtip happily wrapped around his ankle, her body held tight to his own.

The first sensation he was aware of was the soft, delicate touch of a tongue to his stomach, which rapidly swirled and slid over his exposed flesh, from his navel to the base of his ribs, making him awaken and squirm, trying to get away to no avail, pushing at her head vainly. "H-hey!" he protested, and then fell into laughter as she continued to lick at him relentlessly.

"Okay, okay girl!" he said, trying to push her away helplessly. "You've had your fun!"

Sapphire's eyes narrowed mischievous, and her tongue descended, right to the hem of his pants, and Steve had but time to wonder whether or not she could possibly be doing what it looked like she was going to, before her jaws closed over his pants, and yanked them downwards, her tail coiling around them and tossing them away onto the sand nearby before he could snatch them back up.

"Hey! Those were my pants! What is someone see's? Give them ba-ohgod!" his cries of dismay were cut off as the Dragonair gave him a mischievous smile, and ducked her head down further, nosing against the flaccid length of flesh there, and then parting her jaws, gently drawing her soft, slick tongue up the length of it.

He gave a long, convulsive shudder, and then pushed her head away with both hands, or rather, tried to. She merely grunted at him and pushed back slightly, not allowing him to move her away but an inch.

"W-what're you doing?" he asked in a strangled tone, before he had to close his eyes and arch faintly the small amount he was allowed as she opened her mouth and engulfed his cock in it without warning, lips closing over the entire length and starting to suckle at it, while her soft tongue slid back and forth across the bottom of it teasingly, causing it to swell readily into her maw.

Sapphire made a faint sound around it, and paused, lips wrapped around his growing cock, tongue idly tracing its shape and size, exploring its curves, black eyes peering up at him, sparkling with delight and more than a little mischief, pausing in her movements completely, brows raising at him as though seeking permission.

Steve panted faintly, and his eyes widened, the full impact of what was actually happening hitting him all of a sudden. He swallowed hard, and stared at her for a long moment, twitching faintly as her tongue gave a teasing brush against his tip, and then, his breathing increasing in speed exponentially, he nodded.

Sapphire made a sound of delight, and immediately, she closed her mouth tight around him, eyes narrowing down on her work as she started to suck delicately at his cock.

Steve gave a long moan, and gripped her head fins in his hands, stroking them and trying to press her down onto him a little more, huffing and shuddering at the sensations she was causing in his sensitive flesh.

The Dragonair made a faint sound of glee as she tasted a salty droplet that seemed to have spilled from the very tip of his swollen flesh, and with a throaty purr, she pulled back and suckled all the harder to try and summon forth more. It was salty like the ocean, but also...thicker than seawater, slimier, but in an overwhelmingly good way, the taste of it sliding over her tongue in a thoroughly pleasant way.

With a soft, eager little purr, and coiled her tongue around him, and squeezed, much the same way her tail was coiled around his ankle, only this was the sensitive head and shaft of his cock, wrapped in cool, slick Dragonair tongue.

Her eyes narrowed slowly, and her tongue rapidly started to coil, and uncoil around his stiff shaft, soft tongue grating around it, causing an intense, burning pleasure to shoot through his stomach and crotch, his head tilting back and eyes clenching closed, hands gripping her fins more firmly, trying to bob her head on him.

Sapphire paused a moment as he tried to move her head, and she went with the motions, purring faintly as she let her head be moved back and forth, her tail loosening from his ankle as she gave more into the movements, moving without his urging, putting an instinctive little arcing movement into her motions every time she sank down on him, her tongue rapidly coiling and stroking at his flesh.

Sensing that she had let go of his ankle, he disentangled himself from her, and climbed to his knees, holding onto her fins firmly, and using the leverage to hold her head still as he started to shift his hips, eagerly fucking Sapphires muzzle.

Her eyes widened at the odd sensation of being muzzlefucked, and she struggled for the merest of moments, tailtip thrashing slightly, before she relaxed, forcing herself to become calm, instead focusing on using her tongue to please him. She trusted him.

Steve huffed down at her at her lustfully, and gave a helpless groan, feeling a hot tingling starting in his stomach, moving his hips faster and harder against her muzzle, striving for release, gripping her fins tightly in his hands and fucking her mouth with hard, eager strokes.

Sapphire shuddered faintly as she felt a delicious spurt of precum spill across her tongue, and she swallowed it eagerly, which caused a strong suction to manifest around the cock currently sliding in and out of her maw, and a loud groan to escape him. Hearing it, she paused a moment, and then swallowed again, stronger, giving a sound of delight as he groaned once more, obviously pleased.

The Dragonair began to swallow repeatedly, and Steve shuddered hard, back arching, hips pressing against her maw repeatedly, eyes clenching shut, pulling her in tight and sinking his cock as deep into her maw as her could go go...

Sapphire made a faint, inquisitive sound as he stopped moving, and coiled her tongue around his tip, starting to suckle and stroke at it once more, having figured that that was what he wanted, only to be surprised by a sudden splash of warm, salty liquids cascading over the back of her tongue and throat.

Her eyes widened, and she made a sound for a moment, unsure what to do with her warm, gooey liquids, which quickly filled her maw and began to drip repeatedly from the edges of her muzzle and off the tip of her tongue, dribbling in viscous streams down her chin to drip off onto the sand.

And still it came, so she did the only thing she could, and swallowed tentatively. With a sound of glee, she fastened her lips around his cock, and started to suckle at it rapidly, swallowing in between hard sucks, trying to milk him dry of his liquid, tongue coiling and squeezing, coaxing the last of his liquids from him until he gave a long groan and collapsed backwards.

Steve's head was reeling from the intense sensations, and he panted hard, splayed out on the sand helplessly, while his Dragonair seemed to smile and continued to lap and suckle ever-so-gently at his over-sensitive flesh, cleaning it of the gooey, faintly salty liquid that had come spilling out of it so recently, before giving a long, low thrumming sound deep in her throat and slithering up his body, nuzzling her nose in against his face.

"...What was that?" Steve asked, sounding more than a little stunned and surprised, not to mention tired.

A soft sound like laughter left Sapphire's mouth and she licked across his cheek lovingly, her tailtip coiling delicately about one of his ankles in an affectionate manner, squeezing it softly.

"You are a very naughty Dragonair." he said admonishingly to her, opening his eyes and peering at her, pointing a finger at her accusingly, before smiling a little bit to soften the admonishment. "...Thanks."

Sapphire made a happy, almost gleeful sound, and coiled her tail tighter around his ankle, wrapping herself a little bit around him and licking across his face repeatedly, nuzzling her cheek against his own lovingly, murmuring a happy 'Dragonair~' into his ear.

Steve smiled and wrapped an arm around her, intimately aware of the way her cool, smooth flesh was pressed against his own. It wasn't quite clammy, or like fish-scales, rather, it was a kind of hide, infinitely smooth and slippery, soft, and yet firm to pressure, and ever-so-slightly reflective. His hands stroked up and down her back, smoothing across her serpentine body happily, tickling at her sides lovingly.

The Dragonair crooned and rubbed her muzzle in against him, careful not to hurt him with her horn, her cheeks flushing faintly as she felt his touch slowly working lower, and lower...and lower.

Her brows perked upwards inquisitively, and the shiny black pools of liquid that were her eyes peered at him inquisitively, her cheeks visibly flushed pink now.

"Shhhh," he murmured soothingly, leaning up to bump his nose against her muzzle happily, and she nodded for a moment, trying to relax, nervously laying her head on the sand next to him as he slid to his knees and started to slide his palms down her smooth hide, seeking that slight depression he knew would have to be somewhere around here...

A faint gasp from Sapphire told him that he found it, and he smiled up at her, gripping around her body to make her roll over onto her 'back', which she did for him readily, head popping up to watch with wide eyes, blushing heavily.

Steve grinned at her, and ground his palm in against the faintly visible slit in her smooth hide, deliberately working from the base to the tip of it, causing the Dragonair to writhe faintly and shudder visibly, her cheeks flushing as deeply as possible as she gave a low, helpless croon, tailtip wrapping shakily around one of his legs and squeezing in time with the press of his palm against her swelling slit.

He smiled up at her as he felt the gradually-warming swelling of her cunt against his hand, and then switched from using his palm, to his fingertips, peering down to trace the swollen entrance to her body, sliding his fingers across her outer lips, listening to her breathing catch and then increase in speed with each of his ministrations, a long quiver passing over her serpentine form as a swell of cool, slick liquids spilled out of her swollen cunt.

Pausing a moment, he slid his fingertip down over her sex again, trailing it through the sluggish trickle of liquid seeping out of her body, beginning to smooth it across her outer lips eagerly, making her entire sex glisten with her own internal moisture.

Steve peered down at the slick sex, and then lifted his fingertips to his nose, inhaling the sweet, musky scent of Sapphires arousal, and then parting his lips and placing his fingertip on his tongue, her exotic taste exploding across his senses.

Sapphire arched and squealed as he laid his hands on either side of her sex, and used his thumbs to spread her, exposing the bright pink, slick inner flesh, and then leaning down, giving the swollen flesh a quick lick.

The Dragonairs tail coiled tighter around his ankle and she writhed helplessly as lick, after lick was delivered to her sensitive, eager flesh, her eyes clenching closed and mouth parting in a load moan, tailtip reflexively squeezing around his ankle.

Steve grinned at her, pressing his mouth to the swollen outer lips of her cunt, dipping his tongue deep inside her, feeling her writhe and squirm under him, and the slight, reflexive contractions of her tight sex squeezing desperately at his tongue as he lapped at her exposed inner flesh.

His hands squeezed around her lower body tighter, and his thumbs spread her a little bit further, letting his tongue touch her just a little bit deeper, sliding just a little bit further into her body.

With a grin, he released her slick, malleable outer lips, and then began to smooth his thumbs across her outer lips soothingly, making her shudder as he lapped at the base of her sex repeatedly, delighting in the slick liquids welling up out of her body, and their exotic tastes flooding across his tongue.

A long arch and a quiver passed over the Dragonair's form as a long groan escaped her quivering muzzle, her eyes still squeezed closed and her tail tightening around his ankle so hard she was ion danger of cutting off his circulation. He ignored it though, grinning and continuing to lick across her sex happily, dragging his tongue up higher to the apex of her swollen, glistening cunt, nibbling delicately at the thick bulb of flesh there, lapping at it repeatedly, a squeal of delight escaping her at every touch to the extremely sensitive part of her body.

Looking down at her, he could see that the once nigh-invisible slit in her flesh had swelled to a quite visible, reddened slit in her hide, soft, fleshy outer lips glistening with her own copious liquids, flushed with blood from her arousal.

Grinning, he laid his thumbs against the base of the sex, pressing them inwards slowly, enjoying the way her firm outer lips spread slowly, almost begrudgingly for their entrance, until he could hook this thumbs in and spread her open while he lapped at her clit, making her thrash and squirm under him in delight.

Steve smiled up at her as her eyes blinked open and peered at him lustfully, her body heaving in time with her harsh breathing, which caught and paused for a moment as he laid two fingers against the puffy, eager slit in her hide and then sank them both into her slowly, gradually pressing them deep inside her, until he felt her convulsively gripping cunt lips squeezing against his knuckles.

Breathing a stream of warm air over her clit, he started to hump the fingers into her body, letting the very tips of them tickle and rub at the deepest part of her slick entrance he could reach, causing a thick gush of her inner liquids to start spilling free of her body, slicking his fingers.

He smiled at her again, rubbing across her underside soothingly as he pressed the fingertips deep into her body, working them in and out as he pressed his mouth over her clit and started to suckle in time, making his Dragonair squeal louder and thrash, tail coiling tighter around his ankle, cutting off the blood flow as she started to quiver and convulse.

His fingertips found a slightly rougher patch on her front side of her quivering, throbbing cunt, and her body arched hard, Steve working his fingers into her hard and suckling as strongly as he could around her clit, the Dragonair's breath catching in her throat as her eyes clenched closed again, head throwing back lustfully as she came, already-tight cunt squeezing around his fingertips and refusing to let them out, quivering and convulsing around his digits rapidly, milking them, heralding what would happen were he actually inside her...The sheer thought of it made him shiver lustfully, and he was hard again, eager for his wonderful Dragonair.

Sapphire gave a low moan and relaxed slowly, her tailtip loosening from around his ankle, letting the blood flow back into it, pins and needles spiking him, though he still managed to smile at her as he slid his fingers free of her twitching, throbbing cunt, slick with her liquids, starting to smooth them over her outer lips slowly.

"Was fun?" he asked simply, raising his brows at her.

The Dragonair gave a vigorous nod, eyes slowly opening as she coiled in to bring her head closer, nuzzling against his face and then lapping some of her own exotic-tasting liquids from his chin, purring at the taste and the wonderful sensations of euphoria flooding her form, her sex clenching idly around a non-existent object as warm waves of contentment washed over her.

Smiling, Steve bumped his nose against her own, wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her in close, rubbing his cheek against hers lovingly, leaning in to whisper into her ear, his cheeks flushing faintly at the thought of what he was asking, "Do you want me to fuck you, Sapphire?"

Sapphire paused a moment, and he heard her breathing increase slightly, her cheeks flushing once more, before she nodded slowly at him, nuzzling her cheek against his own uncertainly.

Steve smiled, and stroked his hands down her form, shifting a little bit, so he could sit higher up her body, and bring the stiff shaft of his erection into contact with the slick, puffy lips of her cunt. Rather than just sinking into her right away, he instead ground himself against her sex, letting the base of his stiff erection rub repeatedly across her slick, soft outer lips, just barely grazing her inner flesh, teasing them both with the lack of stimulation.

With a faint gasp up at her, he slid his hips back and then heaved forwards, eyes widening and body arching faintly as her moist, soft, smooth flesh parted for his entry quite eagerly, squeezing around him with a firm, slick suction, rhythmic tightening of her muscles drawing him deeper into her tight, willing body.

He buried himself in her to the hilt, gripping tight around her serpentine form as long gasps escaped him at the intense sensation of her slick, swollen folds gripping around his shaft, seemingly begging him to stay buried within her, slick liquids seeping out around the wonderful intrusion to her body.

Her head slid in close, and nudged against his face a moment, and his hands came up to pull her in close, laying a heated kiss on her muzzle. her body tensed up a little bit, and then she relaxed into the kiss, purring and trying to return it as best she could, her body starting to shift slowly, causing a constant, rolling, twitching motion deep inside her, squeezing and gripping around his stiff cock in milking motions.

Steve gave a helpless groan and wrapped his arms tighter around her body and started to hump his hips against her, sinking himself in and out just a little bit, panting and groaning faintly at the exquisite sensations of smooth, undulating moist flesh squeezing around his sensitive tip, causing his Dragonair to arch and squirm helplessly beneath him, tight body milking at him all the more eagerly as streams of her slick liquids spilled out of her body.

A grunt escaped him as he started to grind his cock deep inside her, unable to pull out any further than a few inches due to the extreme gripping, squeezing motion of her eager wet cunt around him, and the sensations themselves. If he moved any further than that, he was sure he wouldn't be able to keep from spilling into those wonderfully tight, slick depths.

Sapphire's tailtip coiled around his leg around, and she started to quiver under him as his tip rubbed deep inside her eager body, her outer lips clasped messily around the base of his cock, trickles of her thin, potent liquids dribbling out of her sex and onto the sand below as serpentine writhing motions wracked her form, her body squeezing on him, dragging him deeper within as her tail coiled up against the small of his back and tried desperately to press him a little deeper into her eager, convulsing cunt.

More and more of her copious liquids welled free as she gasped and cried out lustfully, bucking and writhing underneath him as swollen flesh rippled around him repeatedly, trying to draw his orgasm from him as her own crashed over her, causing her to stiffen and tighten around him almost impossibly hard. Unable to move, he could only lay there and ride out the pleasurable sensations of her squeezing, gripping cunt working around him, even as her fluids spilled out around him.

The Dragonair gave a soft gasp as she relaxed slowly, eyes slowly blinking open as he grinned at her and stroked his palms across her smooth flesh soothingly. "Did you like that?" he asked needlessly, perking a brow at her mischievously.

Sapphire didn't answer, with body language or otherwise, instead coiling around him and rolling him into a sitting position atop one of her coils, her head bumping against his chest, with his rigid shaft still buried in that soft, firm cunt.

Steve smiled and stroked across her cheeks and fins, before gasping faintly as she started to grind herself against him, working him in and out of the tight, swollen entrance to her body, seeming to grin as her black eyes gazed into his own, giving an extra hard grind and twist of her body atop him so that her slick flesh ground around his cock delightful, making him arch and moan helplessly.

Her tail came up, and wrapped around him as he started to hump, forcing his movements to cease. He peered at her curiously, giving a faint pout that she wasn't letting him move himself, as she started to undulate against him once more, seeming to giggle as she leaned down and began to lap heatedly across his lower stomach, tickling his naked flesh with her soft, smooth tongue.

Eyes widening, he let out a startled oath as she slid herself off him just far enough so that his cock slid free of her, trailing some of her sticky fluids, before she leaned in closer and drew it upright with her tongue, immediately pressing her maw over it, sliding it into her eager muzzle.

He gasped and arched, arching and squirming helplessly as she started to suckle, drawing the slick liquids from his cock and swallowing them eagerly, pressing down further, and further, until his cock pressed down the back of her throat and her lips touched the very base.

Steve's eyes rolled back as Sapphire swallowed around him happily, making a sound of glee as she felt the thick cock surging against her tongue, happily pressing it into her throat. As she didn't chew her food before eating it, she had to swallow it whole, which meant she had no gag reflex, and had absolutely not problem pressing her lovers cock into her throat, especially as it pleased him so.

After a few moments of this delightful treatment, she opened her maw wide and slid off him, using her tongue to stand the eager cock upright as she lowered her wanton cunt over it again, starting to undulate atop him lustfully, licking her lips as she glared down at him seductively, the tight rippling of her cuntflesh manifesting as a rippling, milking suction deep inside her body.

He started to gasp and jerk underneath her, and she could sense that he was getting close, and she couldn't help but press down hard, burying him as deep as he could get and working her body back and forth, forcing her silken flesh to grate around his tip, squeezing and rippling around him wantonly as she leaned down close and lapped around the base of his throbbing cock, demanding that he spill within her.

With a loud, lustful groan, his back arched hard, and his hard shaft seemed to swell within her, twitching against her inner flesh a few times before exploding.

Gooey spurts of the thick, sticky liquid splashed up against her inner flesh again and again, coating the slick depths in the warm fluids, and causing the Dragonair to twitch and go rigid, her own orgasm overtaking her at the exquisite sensations of blasts of gooey spunk shooting against her eager inner flesh.

Her muscles clasped down onto him eagerly, rippling and squeezing around him repeatedly, milking him for his hot liquids as Sapphire moaned and cooed happily, tongue hanging free of her maw as she delighted in the sensations of warm blooms erupting deep inside her. The slick creamy gushes started to seep out of her constricting cunt, and immediately, she had her nose buried against the base of his cock, lapping and tonguing at it rapidly, eagerly imbibing the warm cocktail of their mingling liquids as they both settled into the euphoric afterglow.

Steve gave a low groan as the milking motions around his cock gradually lessened, and he pulled the Dragonair's head around to face him, her expression momentarily stunned as he pressed a deep, loving kiss onto her lips.

But again, she relaxed after a moment, and enjoyed this odd way of showing affection, panting happily into his mouth as she kissed him back as best her clumsy muzzle could, purring into his maw and sharing with him the mingled taste of their pleasures.

Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her and held her head tight to his chest, stroking across her smooth hide. "I love you, Sapphire." he murmured.

Sapphire smiled up at him and nudged his neck for a moment, giving him a slow lick. She obviously could say anything in return, but they both knew what she would have said if she could.


End file.
